


Day 25: Scent Kink

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles sends Derek a care package after he's gone back to college for the semester.





	Day 25: Scent Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I'm sick and writing is kind of a bitch at the moment.

Stiles had been back at college for a month. One long, lonely, month. Long enough for his scent to have fully faded from everything in Derek’s loft. Everything. Even the clothes he’d left behind.  It made the wolf feel the absence even more than usual. Not being able to smell his boyfriend when he rolled over in the morning and buried his face in Stiles’ pillow.

There was a knock at the door, making Derek jump where he’d been zoning out on the couch. Opening it he found a confused looking delivery man.

“I have a package for a Derek Hale.” He said, reading the name off the device in his hand.

“I’m Derek.”

“Please sign here.” The delivery man said, turning the device in his hand and holding out a stylus for Derek to sign on the touch screen. When he was done he was handed a large box that wasn’t all that heavy.

He brought it inside, setting it down on his bed before using a clot to cut the tape.

The grin that spread on Derek’s face as he open the box almost made his cheeks hurt. Inside was a note, and several articles of clothing. All belonging to Stiles and all in air tight bags.

‘Sourwolf, I know you must be missing the smell of me all over the loft. So I bagged up some of my clothes for you. Go easy on them, I can’t afford to send another one of these packages any time soon. Love, Stiles.’

Derek huffed a laugh at the note before tossing it back in the box and pulling out a bag that had one of Stiles’ flannels inside. He groaned as he opened it and caught the first whiff of Stiles’ scent on the article of clothing.

He tossed the bag, bringing the shirt to his face as he inhaled deeply. A note of arousal was mixed in with the scent and it made Derek want to laugh. Of course Stiles would send clothes he’d been wearing when turned on. 

He climbed onto the bed, flannel held close as he got himself situated on his back, one hand holding the shirt to his face as the other started to unbutton his jeans. He was already starting to grow hard, scent of Stiles’ arousal always having that effect on him.

He let go of the flannel long enough to push his jeans down around his thighs. Once they were out of the way he took his cock in one hand, the other going back to hold the bunched -up piece of clothing to his face as he breathed in deeply and began to stroke himself.

He let his eyes slip closed, picturing Stiles wearing the flannel as he touched himself. Stretched out on his dorm bed with music blasting to cover up his moans. The image made Derek’s cock throb. Made him buck his hips into his fist and work himself a little faster. He loosened his grip, picturing the fingers wrapped around his cock belonged to Stiles and that instead of pressing his face into the flannel he was pressing it into Stiles’ neck.

Moaning, he rolled onto his stomach, thrusting into his fist as he pressed his face into the flannel. He kept breathing through his nose, pulling in Stiles’ scent with every breath as he rolled his hips and worked himself closer to the edge.

He came with a groan, Stiles’ scent all around him making it so much better.

He let himself lay there a while longer, enjoying the afterglow and the smell of Stiles’ in their bed. When he finally rolled over and opened his eyes he sighed. He needed to get cleaned up, was his bedding, then call Stiles and thank him for the package.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
